


Chloe/Harry/Zoran Drabbles and Ficlets

by Nathamuel



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: 1. Awkward sex





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Lazarebitching <3

Chloe had to admit that she had never thought that she would find herself in a bed with Zoran. Granted, at least Harry was there as well, sandwiched between them and moaning as he rocked forward and back.

Forward into her, which felt nice. He knew what he was doing. That was not one of his many faults at least.

Back into Zoran, who Chloe now knew was huge. Judging by the pitch of Harry’s moans he really liked it. For a moment Chloe allowed herself to imagine that cock piercing her and shuddered, either in pleasure or something else she couldn’t say, not with Zoran staring at her impassively over Harry’s shoulder. Her hand crept down her stomach to where Harry had neglected her, caught in his own throes of pleasure.


End file.
